


My Corner's Always Open For You, Sweetheart

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen!Tony, hooker!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Steve knew coming to this part of the city only ever meant one thing. Good thing that was exactly the thing he was looking for.





	My Corner's Always Open For You, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Zolita and Beyonce do things to a person. I don't know where this came from.

Steve was honestly a bit ashamed of himself. To be in this part of the city, at this time, intentions were obvious. You didn't just accidentally 'get lost' around these gritty parts. If you were here, you knew why, and so did anyone else.

Steve hung close to the flickering lamplights. There were a few potential... sellers, offering what he was looking for, but none were quite right. Thankfully though, Steve found one that fit what he wanted tonight.

He was young, couldn't be older than twenty. He had a slender build, faintly touched with traces of muscle. His clothes were typical, a beaten leather jacket, white tee shirt, and tight ripped jeans. He had a pretty, twinkish sort of face, with full lips, a mess of brown hair, and mocha eyes. One foot was propped up against the wall, as he leaned against the bricks, smoking a cigarette. He was right in the circle of light provided by the lamp, right on display.

He would do. He would definitely do.

 "You need directions, sweetheart?" The boy asked, arching an eyebrow at Steve.

"How much?" Steve didn't beat around the bush. He didn't see the need. They both knew what was going on.

The boy offered a faint smirk. "Depends on how much you want, sweetheart." Despite the smirk on his face, his voice was passive, letting Steve lead the conversation.

Steve raked his eyes over the boy. "Can we take this somewhere private?"

The boy's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not until I see you can pay me." His posture lost the sultry edge, his tone became a bit more firm. Well, this was a business, after all.

Steve pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. There was easily over five hundred there. The teen's eyes caught on the money, his fingers twitching. Steve arching an eyebrow, waiting.

The smirk returned, and the boy stamped out the cigarette. "Follow me."

The room was what anyone would assume you'd be taken to if you paid for a hooker on the streets.

The boy paused after shutting the door, studying Steve. "You look pretty high end for this sort of thing. And handsome, honestly. Why don't you pick someone up from a bar? It'd be more practical." He mused.

Steve saw the kid's point. The room's lighting wasn't much better than the streets, and it had a putrid scent fogging the air. The walls were bare and ugly, the room empty, save a nightstand with one drawer, and a mattress that looked like it carried more diseases than a science facility. With Steve's crisp clothing and put together look, he looked far too out of place.

"That's none of your concern." Steve kept his voice smooth, even. It was no one's concern why he preferred this setting to a classier one. Steve slipped off his jacket. "What's your name, kid?"

The boy paused. It wasn't really proper etiquette in these situations for either party to ask names, this whole thing was supposed to be a kiss and don't tell, as little information shared as possible. It was very well the teen would just give Steve a fake name. "Tony." He finally said.

Steve nodded. Fake name or no, he could work with Tony. "Jacket and shoes off. On the bed." Steve ordered, sliding off his own shoes off. Tony arched an eyebrow but obeyed.

Stripping his shirt, Steve climbed onto the bed, hovering over Tony on all fours. "Jesus fuck, did they carve you out of a damned _ **rock**_?" Tony muttered, running soft fingertips over Steve's abs.

"Shut your mouth." Steve snapped and kissed Tony. That wasn't really proper etiquette either. Kissing wasn't usually a part of this sort of game. However Tony clearly knew as well as any other hooker. You didn't ask questions here.

Tony's hands explored Steve's chest, then his back. Steve pulled away for a brief moment to rip Tony's tee shirt off. Steve went back to kissing Tony, this time adding grinding. 

Steve ran his fingertips over Tony's smooth stomach, then up to his chest. Finding Tony's nipple, Steve started to abuse it, twisting and pinching the sensitive nub.

"Oh shit," Tony broke the kiss, squirming and bucking under Steve's touch. "Shit, if you keep that up, I'm -oh fuck- I'm gonna cum." He warned, hips thrusting desperately.

Steve hummed with slight disapproval. Teens always shot off too soon. He stopped grinding and moved his hands to strip Tony's pants off with a single yank.

Tony was stark naked, pale skin shining. Steve ran his eyes over the slim form, dripping cock standing up straight. He definitely chose right tonight.

Leaning over a bit, Steve yanked the drawer to the nightstand open. In there lie a bottle of lube and a scattered assortment of condoms. Steve grabbed the lube, rubbing it over his fingers.

"I'm already stretched," Tony spoke up, and, of course, he was. Most came into these sorts of things prepared.

"I don't care," Steve grunted, sliding his hand down to Tony's entrance. Tony bent his knees and spread his legs, giving Steve easy access. Steve thought a moment. Well, if he was going to go all the way, he may as well go all the way. "You call me daddy from here on out, understood?"

"Yes, daddy." Tony's voice was rough, and he was starting to squirm again. Steve couldn't really gauge Tony's real thoughts on the kink, and he didn't really care.

Sliding one finger in, Steve could feel that Tony was right, he didn't need to be stretched. He was slick and open. Steve could probably fit four fingers in there without really trying.

Still, he fucked Tony with one finger for a bit, getting used to the feeling of the ass around his finger, watching how Tony reacted.

The teen fisted the mattress, panting, squirming. He let out faint moans whenever Steve gave a particularly hard jab with his finger. When Steve's fingernail scrapped across Tony's prostate, the kid cried out, arching into Steve's touch.

Steve pulled his finger out and ripped a condom open with his teeth, then unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down low enough to pull his member out. He pulled it on and slicked himself up. Steve pressed himself against Tony's hole, and slowly pushed in.

That. That was  _ **exactly**_  what he needed.

A pretty teenager squirming underneath him, a tight heat around his cock. If this wasn't perfect-

"Fuck me, daddy." Tony rasped, winding his legs around Steve's waist.

Oh. It got  _ **better**_.

A part of Steve wanted to pound Tony into the mattress, wanted to make him  _ **scream**_ , beg Steve for mercy. That definitely would've been satisfying, Steve was positive Tony would look oh so pretty begging.

But not tonight. Maybe another time, but that wasn't what Steve needed tonight. So instead, Steve set a slow, languid pace. He made sure he was hitting Tony's prostate with every thrust, but going too gently to make it enough to get Tony off.

Steve ran his hands over Tony's skin, exploring every inch. He kissed down Tony's neck, lazily nipping the boy's collarbone. If anyone saw them, if they were in any other situation, it'd almost look like making love.

Tony's reactions were perhaps the sweetest drug of the entire experience. His moans were kitten soft, his head thrown back, eyes screwed shut. Despite the slow, gentle pace, Tony's fingernails clawed at Steve's shoulders, and Steve could only imagine the angry red lines it left.

Steve's hips started to stutter, his body trying to speed up to chase an orgasm. Steve grunted, keeping himself at perfect pace. He snaked his hand down that still had the residue of lube on it to lazily jerk Tony off in time with his thrusts.

"I'm close, daddy," Tony warned, clenching down on Steve.

"Good." Steve gasped, finally losing his control.

He timed it perfectly, and Tony was sent tipping over the edge only seconds before Steve was. Tony's orgasm made his clench up even more and made his nails bite into Steve's skin harder. The pain was what made Steve come, shuddering with a moan from deep in his throat.

It was the perfect orgasm, or at least, exactly what Steve had wanted. He rode it out, breathing harshly.

When Steve was finished, he pulled out and shucked the used condom, tying it off and tossing it aside. He pushed himself to his feet, off of the mattress.

Steve tucked himself away, fixing his pants, then pulling on his pants. He finished dressing himself and glanced back over to Tony, who was watching him, still sprawled out and naked, head propped up on his elbow.

"Here." Steve tossed Tony the entire wad of cash that had been in his pocket.

"Fucking  _ **Christ**_ , how much is here?" Tony hissed, staring at it with wide eyes

"At least five hundred, probably a bit more. I didn't count it." Steve shrugged.

Tony stared at the money. "This is enough to cover _ **all**_  of my textbooks." He muttered to himself.

"Textbooks?" Steve echoed, arching an eyebrow.

Tony glanced up at him. "Not all of us blow it on drugs, you know."

Steve shrugged. It wasn't really his business how Tony spent the money either way. "If I wanted to find you again..." Steve prompted, before leaving.

"Thursdays and Fridays. Anytime past 10, if I haven't already been picked up. Same spot." Tony said quickly, clearly jumping on the idea of doing this again. Whether for the sex or money, Steve didn't know. He didn't really care either. Tony's smirk returned. "My corner's always open for you, sweetheart."

Steve nodded. "Good." He left. 

Well, at least now he knew where he would be spending his Thursday and Friday nights.


End file.
